


How Do Pod...

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Meta - Fandom, Podfic Meta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: A collection of interviews with various podficers.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Recorded for Voiceteam 2020-2021

Episode 1:

An interview with [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress), and [Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatique)

Episode Length: 45:18

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/How%20Do%20Podfic%20ep1.mp3)


	2. Episode 2: Lena, Peasina, Mena

Recorded for Voiceteam 2020-2021

Episode 1:

An interview with [Lena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop), [Peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasina), [Mena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambda)

Episode Length: 45:18

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/How%20Do%20Podfic%20ep%202.mp3)


End file.
